Oftentimes people are faced with many things to do and many ways to go about doing them. In an effort to organize the set of choices various systems, methods and models have been created to facilitate the organization and evaluation of the set of choices. An example is the famous GANTT chart, which illustrates the progress and layout of a Plan and its underlying tasks against a calendar together with a system of symbols which indicates hierarchy, priority, milestones, etc.
But GANTT chart systems and other systems and methods do not set limits. For example, there is nothing to stop a user from utilizing the same set of choices twice or even more times. When using such systems it is also common today to find the capability of combining sets of choices together and here too there is nothing to prevent duplication of the elements.
Another example is the organization limitation. Choices are not labeled as to their function/purpose and mixed elements can be combined when they should not be due to their different functions/purposes. The lack of clear delineation and structure with regard to the elements can compromise the overall integrity of the solution set(s).
There is therefore a need for a system and method which will enforce uniqueness in Plan elements for those occasions where uniqueness is required and which enforces overall integrity by providing facilities to clearly delineate the elements involved within their respective categories.